halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paxton Tayte
Early Childhood "Well he is a special one." -Dr Catherine Halsey about Peyton-021 to Jacob Keyes. Peyton lived on Earth. Doctor Halsey kept a close eye on him, she noticed his speed, agility and the incredible amount of strength he had for his size. Although he wasn't one of the biggest in the Program he would become one of the most respected. When she visited him she noticed that he was far more talented then she imagined. He trampled kids twice his size, out ran kids twice his age, and the agility that none of her other candidates had, and although Peyton had some classroom problems due to his learning disability known as dyslexia, this showed Peyton's creativity and his ability to read problems and get around them quicker than the others. In 2517 Peyton was abducted and taken to Reach. Spartan Training "Listen, he may not be John, but the others respect him and they would follow him." -Dr Catherine Halsey to CPO Mendez. Peyton was trained with the other Spartans and Doctor Halsey observed his strengths and weaknesses. She noticed on longer more exhausting objectives Peyton lacked behind from the others and due to being very inflexible compared to his peers, he was prone to injury. Otherwise while on shorter more sprint based objectives Peyton excelled even beating Kelly on frequent occasions and he could beat any candidate wrestling, and when it came to obstacle courses, he won every time. Dr Halsey saw Peyton as a leader through actions. Other Spartans followed him and respected him. But she thought Spartans need to as well lead through commands. She did not place Peyton-021 as a leader of the Spartans but she did know he would play a big role in the Spartans future. Doctor Halsey also noticed a strong bond between himself and Caleb-046. When placed together these two could accomplish any task thrown at them, even beating John's Blue Team and Kurt's Green Team. Peyton-021 was known to his fellow candidates and his trainers as being the most handsome of all the Spartans. Peyton and another female candidate named Kelly-087 were love interest during training and both were often punished and forced to run extra tours than the others for running off for periods of time. According to others Kelly and his "romance" never came to a complete end. When he reached age 14 he and the other Spartans had the physic of an 18 year old Olympian. Now his training was complete and it was time for his final, but deadliest task, augmentations. Spartan Augmentation and Mjolnir Armor In 2525 Peyton-021 and the rest of the Spartans underwent augmentations which only had a 48% success rate. This augmentation would make his bones nearly unbreakable, the ability to see in the dark, reaction time increases by 300%, superhuman speeds, and strength that no human could match with. Peyton-021 survived the painfull augmentations and recieved the Mjolnir Mark IV armor. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were paired together due to their prowess in battle when alone, but also the fact they become the deadliest force alive when fighting together. The team wasn't given a code sign nor a name, they were just told to go do what they were born to do, save humanity. Insurrectionist Conflict "You are a ripped school kid who has no place in this operation, that is all. Now you want to challenge some of the most highly skilled ODST ever made? That is suicide." - ODST over COMs talking to Peyton as the rogue ODST surround him. Unlike many of the other Spartans who were fighting the rebels head on Peyton would be sent with an ODST squad to infiltrate the ranks of an insurrection base of operations. The ODST were unaware of Peytons training and augmentations and made their points of view known to higher ranking UNSC officials. The team infiltrated the ranks of the insurrection by successfully accomplishing task the rebels wanted done, with the UNSC watching from afar. These insurrectionist also had some of the UNSC's most highly skilled ODST who have gone rogue placed highly within their ranks. Once Peyton gained enough trust he was ordered to call out the insurrectionist leader,Jemni Kevoiski, and challenge him. Once Peyton did that that the rogue ODST surrounded Peyton. A fellow ODST watching from above reached Peyton over COMs and warned him. Then the 5 rogue ODST pounced upon Peyton, meeting their end. Peyton managed to kill 4 of the most elite ODST and paralyze the last with 5 punches and 1 kick and then managed to neutralize two more of Kevoiski's personal guards with a magnum. Peyton's ODST team has seen many things but never anything like this. The team escaped the compound and were evaced off. While being debriefed the ODST said that Peyton was faster then anything they have ever seen and his moves were swift and deadlier then any human they had ever witnessed. Human-Covenant War "I'd hate to be the sorry bastard that gets in the way of those two." -Doctor Halsey about Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 as they deploy to Harvest. Harvest Campaign Peyton-021 along with Caleb-046 were the first deployed Spartans to the surface of Harvest whenever the Harvest Campaign began. Peyton-021 assisted UNSC forces while they tried to push the Covenant back into space. The Spartans relieved a marine squad from Covenant bombardment, afterwards this marine squad aided the Spartans in repelling multiple Covenant Phantoms from reaching a UNSC fueling station on the planet. Afterwards the Commander of the squad, Edward Buck, asked what and who they were. Battle of Eridanus II The Spartans were pulled from Harvest before their fellow Spartan-II's arrived and Peyton-021's Campaign was moved to Eridanus II. Here the Covenant attacked and Peyton-021 was the first to meet the Covenant threat in major cities, evacuation sites, and even attacked a Covenant dig site interrupting the Covenants advancement. Eventually Eridanus II fell, but not without facing Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 head on. The Covenant now know truly, what these Spartans are capable of doing. Battle of Charybdis IX The Battle of Charybdis IX was the Spartans toughest engagement to date. The planet had no Commander leading the nearly non-existant UNSC presence on the planet. This task was then placed into Peyton-021 hands. The planets cities were overrun and glassed by the "Destroyer of Worlds", Thel Vadamee. The Spartans and the Insurrectionist joined forces stopping Thel's forces from advancing further to a UNSC bunker. Peyton-021 faced off against Thel Vadamee, and after a prolonged battle Peyton-021 managed to flipped and throw Thel over but not without his armor being punctured by Thel's energy sword. Thel's personal Hunter pair arrived and clipped Peyton-021 with their energy projectiles draining his shields forcing him to take cover. Caleb-046 arrived with a squad of Insurrectionist to witness Thel and the Hunters boarding a Phantom. Soon afterwards Charybdis fell but Thel Vadamee got his first taste of Spartan-021 at this battle. Battle of New Harmony The Covenant arrived on New Harmony and were met with UNSC forces in Space and the steely resolve of UNSC marines and Spartans on land. For the first time the Covenant were being driven back in Space and all forces on land were being eradicated. The Spartans led of platoon of marines on a Covenant supply drop. They managed to destroy all forces, supplies, and Covenant dropships crippling the Covenant Infantry on the planet. Then Peyton-021 led UNSC forces in a Raid on a Covenant evacuation attempt. The remaining of the Covenant forces on the planet were being evacuated from the surface to a Covenant Cruiser above. The raid managed to destroy the Covenant outpost below the Cruiser and forced the Covenant Cruiser to retreat, taking major damage from UNSC forces above as it retreated. The remaining Covenant ground forces were obliterated. The Peyton-021 recieved top remarks by leading the UNSC ground forces to victory. Battle of New Constantinople Due to his recent victory on New Harmony Peyton-021 recieved orders directly from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. Him and Caleb-046 were too assist a UNSC force of 300 unknown UNSC ground troops in advancing on Covenant forces in a major city. Once the two Spartans arrived they witnessed Alpha Company, the first Company of the newly developed Spartan III Program, engaging Covenant head on. Peyton-021 managed to stop a Hunter from smashing Carter-A259 to death. The Spartans drove the Covenant out temporarily. The Spartans were then evacuated as more Covenant forces arrived. The Spartan III's recieved many remarks due to their participation in the battle. After the battle the Spartan-III's showed the up most respect too Peyton-021 and Caleb-046.] Battle of Miridem "I suspected you two would have been wreaking havoc on the Covenant. I heard of your victory on New Harmony, nice to see you two again." -Doctor Halsey to Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 as she met them on Miridem. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were then tasked with Spartan Sheila to help protect Doctor Halsey. The two Spartans managed to get Doctor Halsey on an evacuation ship with Sheila as her escort. As the Evacuation Craft was leaving Covenant managed to board it. Inside Thel Lodamee managed to kill Sheila and abduct Doctor Halsey. Caleb-046 boarded a banshee to try and retrieve Dr Halsey but was shot down by Covenant Phantoms and crash landed near the city center. Peyton-021 then had to fight and clear a landing zone so a Pelican dropship could retrieve him and take him to Caleb-046 location. The Spartan and a squad of ODST landed in the city center cleared the area of Covenant and found Caleb-046 unconscious in the destroyed Banshee along with a group of civilians, one of them being the war photographer Benjamin Giraud, the war photographer. Giraud snapped two photographs of Peyton on Miridem, one was taken as he exited the pelican with an ODST team in the city center. The other was taken as Peyton-021 spearheaded an assault on the Covenant's LZ forcing the Covenant to retreat, Miridem was also saved due to Peyton-021's actions. Later Sheila's body was recovered in the crash site of the Evacuation Craft and the hunt for Doctor Halsey began. Benjamin Giraud also highly publicized Peyton-021's actions to gain morality, although this would not be the last time Benjamin witnessed Peyton-021 in action. Battle of Draco III Draco III was a massacre to the civilian population. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 arrived just as the Covenant fleet dropped out of slip space. John-117 and Blue Team arrived to Draco III as well and were sent to try and rescue any and all civilians. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were sent to capture a high ranking Brute Chieftain located on the planet. Once Peyton and Caleb came face to face with the 9'3 beast named Decibus, their training from Reach kicked in like never before. Peyton-021and Caleb-046 used their teamwork to subdue the Chieftain and knocked him unconscious. The Chieftains guards arrived as a UNSC Pelican drop ship approached and neutralized the targets. Decibus was captured and taken to a classified location with Caleb-046 as an escort. Peyton-021 then proceeded to eliminate all remaining Covenant troops in the area before being taken off planet and debriefed. Battle of Sargasso On Sargasso Peyton-021 was sent the planets biggest city to plant a nuclear device to drive the Covenant back. The Spartan was dropped into the city in a drop pod and made his way to the cities AI Construct, which was already destroyed to keep Earth's location and all her colonies safe. Peyton-021 entered a highway tunnel when all of a sudden a Covenant convoy was making its way down the tunnel towards his location. Peyton took cover behind some deserted vehicles and prepared for a fight. A few Ghost drove by along with some normal Covenant Infantry. Soon Wraiths passed and following that came a vehicle never seen before to the UNSC. Peyton documented this vehicle through his HUD. He contacted HighCom of his finding and was told to abort mission and to find an LZ so he can be debriefed on the matter. Peyton-021 left Sargasso discovering the Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle, also known as the Spectre. Battle of New Llanelli "I was wrong. Ya'll big bastards aren't that bad. Go on, let me handle this." -Vance O'Neill to Peyton-021 as he chooses to stay behind. Now Peyton-021 was back side by side with Caleb-046 to defend New Llanelli. It wouldn't be an easy mission because on New Llanelli the Covenant hit hard. The Covenant began glassing before its Infantry even stepped on the ground. Peyton-021 was instructed to lead Caleb-046 and a highly skilled ODST team into a highly active Covenant drop zone and distrupt their movements by inflitrating an old UNSC base, fill it with explosives, set a distress signal for the Covenant to pick up, set a timer, and then make it to a Pelican for evac. The leader of the ODST squad was Vance O'Neill, a battle hardened ODST known for his hate of Spartans. The team was deployed near the edges of a forest, it was at least a 12 hour hike to the base. Along the way the ODST tried to stay clear of the Spartans and often made quiet remarks about them. As they neared the base the squad ran into a small Covenant Lance. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 neutralized the patrol quietly while the ODST stormed the base killing grunts, jackals, and two Sangheili. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 placed the charges in the bases courtyard and set a timer for 30:00 minutes. They set enough charges to blow away anything within a 15 kilometer area. The Spartans met the ODST in the bases command center to place the distress signal whenever Peyton-021 noticed something about an elite in the far corner, he was hunched over, as if he was trying to get something, just then he noticed a plasma grenade in the Sangheili's hand and it exploded. Peyton-021 lunched in front of three ODST and absorbed the blast saving their lives. Peyton got up to find half the ODST squad gone into bits and pieces, Vance in the corner with burns and a piece of metal through his left shoulder, and Caleb trying to help wounded ODST. Peyton-021 then noticed the timer was damaged beyond repair, and had to be fired manually. Vance made the decision to stay behind and detonate it himself when the Covenant arrived. Peyton-021 agreed and gave Vance the distress signal. Vance gave his thanks to Peyton-021 for saving his mens life, regretting the way he treated the two Spartans. The remaining men retreated into the forest but now with wounded ODST the trip to make it outside the 15 kilometer impact zone may be a near impossible task. The Spartans and the remaining ODST made their way through the forest to try and make it to the Pelican pick up zone. Peyton-021 realized they weren't going to make it in time with the wounded ODST slowing them down so Peyton-021 injected biofoam into some of the ODST's wounds and punched them to knock them out. Peyton-021 placed the ODST over his back and the team continued on. The Spartans and ODST were 13 kilometers out when an Vance detonated the charges. An intense heat and shock wave fell over the squad. The explosion launched everyone in different directions and killed most ODST instantly. Peyton-021 got up to find his shields drained and every corpse, including his and Caleb's smoking. Caleb's vital signs showed up on his HUD as alive, he was just knocked out, while all ODST except two were dead. Peyton-021 radioed the Pelican to their location, as it arrived he loaded up all ODST and the unconscious Caleb and was then taken to the UNSC fleet above to be debriefed. Battle of Skopje Peyton-021 and his squad were to defend the marine HQ from the Covenant assualt. Peyton-021 rescued Gage Yevgenny from the Covenant onslaught and led him to the UNSC HQ while battling the Covenant at the same time. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 then battled the Covenant while all UNSC ground forces could be deployed to a UNSC fleet above to retreat. The Spartans managed blow up a Covenant methane refinery where Unggoy were filling up their methane tanks killing hundreds of Covenant infantry. The Spartans fended off waves of Covenant artillery and ground forces who were trying to get to the UNSC forces retreating. The Spartans managed to drive back the Covenant long enough so all UNSC forces could be air lifted. Peyton-021 recieved many honors for saving the UNSC ground forces along with Caleb-046. Battle of Ballast "First New Harmony, and now Ballast Lord Hood. This Peyton is quite the Spartan." -Margaret Parangosky discussing the Peyton-021's victories. Peyton-021 led the UNSC forces against the Covenant on Ballast due to the lack of highly ranked UNSC personnel. Peyton led Caleb and marines to clear the Covenant from a major city to keep the space tether out of the Covenants hands. While on Ballast Peyton-021 saved Thomas Laskey from a Sangheili Ship Master and a small battalion of Covenant who ambushed Laskey and his team while heading back to the UNSC HQ. Peyton then led Thomas Laskey to a Pelican to get him air lifted off to the UNSC fleet above. Although Laskey believed it strange why a Covenant ship master would come to the surface of the planet. The UNSC fleet above was also in a fierce fight with the Covenant, one side couldn't gain the advantage. The space tether in the city was already damaged and Covenant forces already boarded it from space and from the city so Peyton-021 devised a plan to destroy the Covenant above and end the battle. Peyton briefed UNSC forces above on his new mission and he got access to a nuclear warhead. Peyton-021 along with Caleb-046 and an ODST fought their way to the base of the tether and sent it up the space tether with 5:00 on the timer. Peyton warned the UNSC fleet of the incoming nuke telling them to get to a minimum save distance. Before the city was evacuated the Covenant tried a counter assualt but came to a halt by Peyton-021 and Benjamin Giraud was present again and managed snap a heroic picture of Peyton as he qas standing over the Covenant corpse. Afterwards Peyton along with all other UNSC forces were airlifted out of the city as the nuclear warhead reached the top of the space tether and detonated destroying the Covenant fleet, but, also destroying the space tether he was ordered to keep out of Covenant hands. Due to the space tether being destroyed but the Covenant Fleet also being obliterated, it was unclear if the battle was a complete victory. ONI placed high propaganda on Peyton's suppose victory though and Giraud's photograph was placed on posters and articles all over Earth. Fall of Reach "You know why it has to be you Spartan. Go and send them all to hell." -Beta-Red Actual ordering Peyton-021 to board Iron-Fist. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were called to Reach to participate in Operation: Red Flag. The Spartans were to help infiltrate a Covenant Capitol Ship, capture a Prophet, and return it to the UNSC to force the Covenant into a peace treaty. There was one problem though, no one knew that Reach was already under attack by the Covenant. When a Covenant Fleet of 314 ships arrived then all was clear. Thousands of Covenant troops deployed ground side to destroy the Orbital Defense Generators but UNSC Marine forces intercepted the Covenant and held them off for the first few waves. Peyton-021 was part of Red Team and was deployed to help defend these Generators. While being deployed their Pelican, Bravo-001 was shot down. Fred-104 ordered the Spartans to perform a high altitude jump. Peyton-021 landed and was then placed on Beta-Red who was ordered to defend the Orbital Defense Generators, Peyton-021 had the call sign of Red-Fifteen. While advancing on the Generators Peyton-021 neutralized a single Covenant hostile in order for the team to advance. Once Beta-Red arrived a force of 260 Covenant infantry and thirty-two wraiths began advancing on the generators. Beta-Red Actual ordered Beta Team to intercept the Covenant force. Here Peyton-021 boarded a wraith and managed to destroy two others. The Spartans drove back the force with ease. Beta-Red Actual ordered Gamma-1, a marine team, to pull out of the area, just then two Covenant Armored Divisions arrived. The 30,000 Covenant troops advanced on the generators quickly. Peyton-021 led Caleb-046 and four other Spartans of Beta-Red Team to spearhead the Armored Divisions. The six Spartans held the Covenant at bay until Beta-Red Actual and the remaining four Spartans can set up a perimeter around the generators. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 killed a Hunter together with their bare hands and destroyed multiple artillery vehicles coming in to destroy the generators. Peyton-021 and the other Spartans were ordered to pull back to the generators and join the rest of Beta-Red. As the Spartans were falling back 3 Covenant Cruisers emerged from cloak above deploying more troops. The Spartans defended the Generators as best they could. The Covenant then started storming the base and Peyton-021 met to stop their advancement. Then a UNSC Pelican drop ship arrived and the Spartans gave suppressed fire for the Pelican to land. The pelicans code sign was Iron-Fist and they warned the team of incoming MAC Fire above from the UNSC Majestic to destroy the cruisers and they were in the splash zone, he had come here to evacuate the team. Beta-Red Actual ordered Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 to board the Pelican and leave, the rest would have to stay behind to keep the Covenant from obliterating the Pelican as it left. Peyton-021 was hesitant but was given the dog tags of a fellow Spartan whom he was good friends with on Reach. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 boarded the Pelican and left. Peyton along with Caleb watched out the back hatch of the pelican with the dog tag dangling from his hand as the MAC fire obliterated Beta-Red and the Covenant Army. Peyton-021 was scarred for life as he watched his team be turned to ash. Assignment to Green Team and Battle of Tribute "Spartans, this is Admiral Lord Hood. Welcome to Green Team, and you Peyton-021, you are the Commander of it. You are now humanities most secret operatives. No one knows of your team, and quiet frankly no one knows you two are even alive." -Lord Hood as he presents Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 about Green Team. After being rescued from Reach the two Spartans were being sent to Tribute which was under attack by the Covenant. While en route to Tribute the Spartans reported to the bridge of an unknown UNSC Frigate. There Admiral Lord Hood was waiting on screen. He informed them of their assignment to Green Team and that Peyton-021 is the Commander. Green Team only consist of them two and that only the highest UNSC personnel know of their existence. They would be humanities grim reapers, arriving wherever they were needed, then leave. The purpose of the team is to back up Blue Team. The UNSC Navy already is aware of Blue Team's and the Master Chief's legends and stories. Everything from Earth to Sanghilios knows of them and has heard of them, so Humanity needed a team that nothing or nobody is aware of, not even its own people. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were known for their abilities when working together, able to accomplish any task when paired together, the UNSC saw this as their perfect chance to make a deadly team. Green Team was now in active service. Green Team was first sent to assist an unknown Spartan Team pinned in the city center of Casbah. ----